Optimus and the human
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Jack gets a date with the new girl, but Arcee is still being treated by Ratchet after a fight with 'cons. Optimus says that he'll help, but while watching the sunset, Knockout comes and tries to get the girl, she's saved, but Optimus suddenly is having feelings for her, is this love? OptimusxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Optimus watched in vehicle form as Jack quickly ran from the school building. He hopped in. "From how excided you are, something good must of happened," Optimus said.

"Yeah, got a date with a new girl."

"A date?"

"It's when a girl and a boy go out and do something fun, like watch a movie, skate, watch the sun set, and a lot of other stuff."

"Hmm."

"So, how's been Arcee?"

"She is still recovering from what Switchblade did."

"Oh, well, do you think Bumblebee or Bulkhead could help me pick up this girl at her house?"

"I don't see why not," Optimus explained.

They got to the Autobots secret base, Jack quickly hopped out. "Hey, 'Bee?" he asked, "Do you think you can help me with a project?"

Bee did several beeps and bops. "He's asking what is it?" Ratchet said.

"I'm taking a girl out on a date, and Arcee hasn't woken up to be able to do it, so I was wondering if you could."

Bee shook his head. "We already have plans of what to do," Rafael said.

"OH, well what about you, Bulkhead?"

"Can't promised Miko I'd watch a Monster truck rally."

"Oh."

"I'd be happy to help," Optimus said.

"Ok, thanks, Prime."

Later that night…

Jack opened the truck door for Nyssa. "I thought you'd bring your motorcycle," Nyssa explained.

"It got broken down, a friend is working on it," Jack explained.

"Oh, well, this is a cool truck, my favorite color."

"Red's your favorite color?"

Nyssa nodded her head. "Basically you'd better get used to my talking, because I like Red because it's the color of blood."

"Oh, so you like guns?" Jack asked.

"Yep, my father bought me a shot gun for Christmas last year, and for my birthday he's taking me to a shooting range."

"SO you know a lot about guns, and how they work?"

Nyssa lifted up her shirt to show a knife on her belt. "I always bring one with me," she said.

"What about school, don't you get in trouble?"

"My grandfather got me a knife that Scotland used to use when they went in battle," she said.

She pulled out an iphone, and showed him a picture of a man walking into battle wearing the Scotland clothing, she pointed at the knife that was in the mans sock. "That's what they used during the battle," she said.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Jack asked.

"One of my ancestors came from Scotland," she said, "Sadly, I'm not related to my family because I'm adopted, but they treat me like I was born to them."

"Well gee; I guess you usually want to be like one of them?"

"Yea, even though I don't have Scottish blood, I have one of my grandparents kilts."

"That's cool, I guess."

They got to a field, and sat down. Jack watched as the sun turned pink. "Like pink?" he asked.

"Pink? Are you joking?" Nyssa snapped, "pinks for babies, I know people wear pink because of breast cancer, but why pink? It should be red!"

Jack laughed. "I was only playing," he said.

Nyssa shot up. "Do you here that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"I hear something that I know."

She turned around to see a red car park behind Jacks truck. "Can we leave?" she asked.

"Why? We're having a good time though."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that we should go back to your truck."

Jack nodded after seeing the fear in her eyes. They started walking back, when Lese suddenly fell. "You ok?" Jack asked.

"Shoot!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Their doing it again!"

"Who's doing what again?"

The car transformed, and charged at Nyssa. "Say ahh," he said.

Nyssa screamed as the robot grabbed her. "Put her down Knockout!" Jacks truck yelled.

"Ahh, Optimus, I had a feeling you'd be here."

"What do you want with the girl, Knockout?" Optimus asked.

"Only to bring her to lord Megatron."

Knockout did a squeeze. Nyssa screamed in pain as he did so. "Let go of her!" Optimus yelled punching Knockout in the face. "MY PAINT!" he yelled.

He dropped Nyssa. Optimus quickly caught her, and helped her to the ground. "RUN!" he yelled.

Jack and Nyssa did what they were told, Jack stopped, as Knockout got another blow from Optimus. Knockout cursed loudly, and transformed, but his wheels got stuck in some mud, and was spewing mud at Optimus. Optimus grabbed him by the back bumper, and spun him around. "ARGH!" Knockout yelled.

Optimus threw him, and watched as Knockout flew into a grove of trees. "I will get her one day, Prime!" he yelled.

Optimus turned, and looked around. "Where is Nyssa?" he asked.

"Isn't she right behind me?" Jack asked looking behind him to see nothing but a field.

"Nyssa!" Jack yelled, "where are you?"

Optimus heard a light sob, and started following the noise, when there was a hole probably the size of Bumblebees hand. "Nyssa?" Optimus called, "are you down there?"

"GO AWAY!" someone yelled in the hole.

"Nyssa, why aren't you coming out?" Jack asked.

"Just go away, and let me die!"

"If the Decepticons want you so bad we can not leave," Optimus said.

"Nyssa, why didn't you tell me that you were wanted?"

"I will never tell you!" Nyssa yelled.

"Nyssa please come out, Optimus and the others won't hurt you."

"What do you mean by other?" Nyssa snapped, "Wasn't that an 'other'?"

"That was a Decepticon named Knockout," Optimus said.

"I knew there was something fishy about that truck when I saw a symbol on its steering wheel, Jack!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Like I'll ever tell you!"

Jack pulled out a flash light and shined it in the hole to see how deep it was. He could see Nyssa curled up in a corner. "GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Optimus," Jack said, "I think you could get her out if you were careful."

Optimus walked up to the hole, and carefully reached his servo in it. He felt around till his finger touched something that was moving. "Nyssa, I want you grab my finger," Optimus ordered, "when you grab it, I'm going to lift you up."

He felt someone grab it, and he carefully lifted his hand. Nyssa glared at him. "Ratchet," Optimus said, "we need a ground bridge."

Nyssa whimpered from the movement. Optimus gently placed her in his other servo, and him and jack walked through the ground bridge. "Optimus," Ratchet said, "isn't jack suppose to be on a date?"

Optimus showed him Nyssa. "What happened?"

"Knockout attacked up, and nearly killed her." Optimus explained.

Gently placing her on a bed, Nyssa looked up at Ratchet. "Get away!" Lese yelled before Ratchet could scan her.

"I'm not going to do anything; I'm just going to scan you."

"Leave me alone!" Nyssa yelled.

Ratchet quickly transformed and allowed his hologram to hope out. "Very well, then let me examine you," he said.

Nyssa tried to kick the doc, but failed. Ratchet pressed down on her chest. She screamed in pain. "Her ribs are broken, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, and stared at Nyssa as she continued to scream. "What are we going to do?" Jack asked.

"Not shear, Jack, not shear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bumblebee drove in. "Hey Jack," Raf explained, "how was the da-?"

He stopped to see Nyssa. "What happened?"  
"Knockout attacked us, Knockout said that he needed her for Megatron, Nyssa freaked out and fell in hole, now she knows of our secret," Jack said.

"Wow, so not a good one?"

"Yep."

Nyssa sat, and watched the two boys talk. She growled under her breath ignoring the pain in her chest. She watched as the hologram ratchet continued to do tests on her. "Alright, I think your ok," Ratchet said.

In response Nyssa growled. Ratchet just stared at her. She hopped off the bed, and tried to run, but the doc grabbed her before she could do anything. "Easy, you sprained your ankle when you fell in the hole," he said.

"Pain is something I don't care about," Nyssa yelled.

"You must sit, if you want your ankle to heal properly."

"I broke my arm when I was five and lived almost five days without a cast, till my father took me to the doctor for a 'yearly' check up!"

Ratchet didn't do anything, he just stared at her. "And why did you break your arm?" he asked.

"Just flew into a tree is all."

Jack stopped and listened to the conversation. "She lived without a cast?" he muttered.

"Sounds like it."

"Then there was another time that I lost a great deal of blood because my brother was doing 'target practice' and we walked into the forest, and he left me there to die, I didn't even get sick from the blood, and yet my parents rushed me to the hospital once they saw the blood."

Jack glanced at Ratchet who had scrunched his face up. "Youngling you better stop, and lay down before I put you to sleep!"

Jack watched as Ratchet had got a needle. "I'd like to see you try!" Nyssa yelled.

Ratchet stabbed the needle into her arm. Jack expected to see her fall after he did so, but she didn't move. "Nothing," she said, "medicine won't help, doc, even if you try to put me to sleep!"

Ratchet growled, and lifted his arm up, when a hologram Bumblebee ran in between the two. "*Ratchet, is that really necessary?*" he asked.

"Well she's being a complete brat!"

Nyssa growled, and stormed out of the room. Jack could see that she didn't care about anything.

* * *

Nyssa whammed her head against the cold metal wall. "Why does stuff like this happen!" she muttered to herself, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

She felt someone grab her arm. "What are you doing?" she heard Optimus yell.

He shook her a little. "Trying to go to the dead zone!" she snapped.

Optimus watched as she stormed off. He quickly jogged up to her. "Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Because I never wanted to be here, I only went on a date with jack because I've never experienced love before, I've cared for my parents, but I have never loved anyone."

She stormed off with Optimus just staring at her. Nyssa leaned against the wall. She suddenly fell backwards as she realized it wasn't a wall, it was a door. "Hey Nyssa," it was Miko to speak, "what are you doing here?"

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead yelled, "Did you realize there's a human here?"

"Yes I did, have her come back to med bay; I still need to work on her."

Bulkhead tried to grab Nyssa. She dodged his hand, running into another from. "Watch it!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Watch it your self!" she snapped.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, and picked her up. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

"Not if the doc wants you!" Bulkhead snapped.

She kick Bulk in the crotch, ignoring the loud snap from her ankle. "Bee, grab her ankles," Bulk ordered.

Bee did what he was told. They carried her to medical bay. Ratchet watched as she struggled with the two. "LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked.

Jack quickly ran over, and just stared at her, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead held her down. Jack watched as she somehow bit Bulk, who was holding her hands down. He yelled in pain. Nyssa shot up, and glared at Ratchet. "How is it that your able to do this?" he asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" she snapped.

Jack listened to Nyssa's breathing, which was whizzing.

"Nyssa," he said, "you must calm down."

"Calm? I've never been calm in my life, I may have been patience, Jack, but I was never calm."

Jack sighed. "But what did you mean by the symbol you saw on the truck?" he asked.

There was more whizzing in her breath before she spoke. "I've seen the symbol to many times to explain," she said.

She lifted her sleeve, to show what looked like the Autobot symbol. "No one knows why I have it, all I know is that I've had this symbol on my arm since I could remember."

"Is that why your adopted?" Miko asked before jack could cover her mouth

"I'm not shear, but I've been adopted to many times to remember."

"How is that possible?" Miko asked.

"you want me to tell you?"

Miko nodded her head. "Alright," Nyssa said with a loud sigh, "I'll tell you."

* * *

**AN: Wierd, I know, I'll work on some parts. ****Jack: "That was so mean to ask her if she was adopted, Miko!"**

**next chapter: we get to learn about Nyssa's history and why she's so vilant. **

**But then Nyssa sudenly goes missing! and Optimus wants to find her before the Decepticons do! He is falling in love with the human?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nyssa is going to tell us about her life, and tells about the child abuse she had as a kid**

* * *

Chapter 3

"In my memory, I was found be an oldly couple, they died from old age when I was one, and their daughter adopted me. She got married, and I got abused from her husband. I left, and got adopted by a man who's children died in an accident. I remember one night, I woke up with my lungs burning, and surrounded by smoke. He sacrificed his life for mine, I was put up for adoption, and was adopted by a family who had five kids.

"I got bullied by the children. They'd shoot at me with paintball guns, b-b guns, and leave me in the forest to die. One day while driving with them, one of my older brothers punched another and blamed me for it, my father was distracted, yelling at me for fighting them, when another car whammed into us, causing our car to flip over. I remember waking up, staring at the ruined car, I had been thrown out while it had rolled down a hill, the man who whammed into us climbed out of his car, and started yelling at me about his car, I was only five, I didn't know what to do, till he left a blow at me in the chin I remember several people running towards me, and holding the man down to make him stop, but he lifted up his foot, and kicked me in the face," there was a long an painful sigh from Nyssa.

"I was put up for adoption for two years after that. No one wanted to adopt me because everyone told them that I just caused bad luck. After those 24 painful months, I was adopted by another family, one who didn't have a child. Everyone tried to make them adopt others, but they insisted they adopt me. After they did, I was taken to my new home, my life was peaceful for a year, when our home town was bombed. I remember my father covering me with his body just to protect me.

"I remember men running into the house, and helping us out," there was a light sob from Nyssa.

"My mother perished in the explosion, and me and my father moved here, where, but while we had just gotten used to our new home, a car rammed into us, I was thrown out of the window again, but the car exploded, along with my father in it That was when I was adopted again by the Scottish family."

Nyssa hid her face in her hands. Miko patted her back. "It's alright," she said.

Jack just stared, for the first time since he had met her, she was showing emotions. "That's why I've never experienced love before," Nyssa murmured under her breath.

"Is that why your so, violent, sometimes?" Jack asked.

Nyssa nodded. "through the harsh life I've lived, I've been one of the violent types," she said.

Two weeks later…

Jack smiled as Arcee arrived. "Finally!" he said, while putting on his helmet."

"See you missed me," Arcee explained.

"Are you joking? I had to take a girl out on a date, and no one could help me except Optimus."

"I see."

Jack ranted on about what happened while Arcee was gone, till they got to Autobot base. "Where is Nyssa?" Optimus asked.

"Nyssa?" Arcee stared in confusion.

"She called earlier, said that she was ill, and must of caught a cold or something."

Optimus nodded, when Ratchet yelled at him. "Optimus, I'm getting a message."

"Where is it?"

"I cant tell, but lets see what it is."

_"Hello?"_ a girls voice said, _"is anybody there?"_

"Nyssa?" Jack asked, "what's wrong?"

_"Jack? I'm so glad to here your voice!"_ her voice sounded weak, with a lot of interference in the background.

"Where are you?" Optimus asked.

_"I cant tell, somewhere in the artic I think, but it's freezing here."_

"How did you get in the artic?" Ratchet asked.

_"I can't remember, last thing I saw before I woke up was while I was hanging out with some friends, their car, all of a sudden transformed, and the last thing I heard was an evil cackle."_

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet nodded, and set the groundbridge. "Be careful, Optimus," Ratchet explained, "you don't know if it's a trap."

* * *

**AN: again, Wierd! But soon it'll come to some excitement!**

**Next Chapter: Optimus finds Nyssa in the artic, and wants to save her life, but how will he? He hasn't loved someone since the middle of the Great War! Will Nyssa survive the harsh weather? Is Optimus falling for the human? What will Nyssa do when she figures out the prime has a crush on her? Is there a dark secret in her life that she'll tell Optimus?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Optimus walked through the groundbridge. He looked around. "Nyssa!" he yelled, "where are you?"

Optimus couldn't understand why, but for some reason, his spark yearned for Nyssa. He hadn't loved someone since the death of Elita-one! He followed the signal from where Nyssa had called. He stopped at a cave. How could Nyssa call around here?

Optimus shrugged, and walked inside. "Nyssa?" He called.

"O-O-Optimus?" someone asked.

He turned to see Soundwave. "Where is Nyssa?" Optimus asked.

Soundwave pointed, and Optimus looked to see Nyssa buried under sever feet of snow, the only thing that was visible was a piece of her jet black hair, and a hand. Optimus stared at the pile, then pulled out his sword. "SOUNDWAVE!" he yelled trying to slice Soundwave in half. There was an eco, and several pieces of ice fell. "I'd watch it, Prime," Megatron's voice came from Soundwave, "the more noise there is, the more likely that human will die under the snow!"

Optimus did another swing, and punched Soundwave, who flew into a wall. More pieces fell from the ceiling of the cave. Soundwave quickly transformed, and flew out of the cave, firing at the entrance of the cave. Optimus covered himself, as snow fell all around him. He looked at the entrance, then ran back to the pile of snow. "Nyssa?" he voice was worried.

But why was this happening? He couldn't understand why he cared so much about this human. Was it the fact that she had never had anyone to love her since her first adoption? Optimus was shear it was that. He got to the bottom of the pile to see Nyssa. She was red allover. Optimus gently picked her up, and saw that where her birthmark was, was a burn that was the Decepticon symbol, her hair was frozen solid. There was a light groan from her. Optimus held the human close to him. If there was one thing he wanted most it was that he didn't was Nyssa to die.

"Optimus to base, send a groundbridge," Optimus explained.

Nothing. There was too much interference. The Decepticons must have been blocking their signal. That could have been it, unless there was a problem, and an accident had happened, like last time when he was in the artic. Optimus called again. "Optimus to base, I have Nyssa, please send a groundbridge."

Still nothing. Optimus couldn't figure out what was going on. He looked back at Nyssa, who was curled up on a ball, and shivering. Optimus pulled out his canon, and fired many times at the blocked entrance. It exploded, but several Decepticons were there. Optimus ran out, firing at the vehicons. Several went down, others flew up, and started firing through the air. Holding Nyssa close, he jumped up, dodging several missals.

He fired at the final one, who flew into the cave, and exploded. Optimus quickly used his body as a shield to protect Nyssa. There was another groan from her. He quickly transformed, and turned on a heater. Nyssa shivered, and rolled over, whimpering in pain. Optimus quickly activated his hologram, and allowed Nyssa to get closer to him. Holding her close, and allowing her head to rest in his lap. He quickly scanned her. She was still frozen. Her hair was now wet, and clinging to her shoulders. Optimus didn't know what to do! She could die because she was still cold. "This is Optimus to base!" Optimus said, "I have Nyssa, I need help!"  
"Optimus," Ratchet said, "it'll be a while till we get you back. Tell me what is Nyssa's statise?"

"She was buried under several feet of snow, and is now wet. I don't know what to do."

"Optimus, you won't like this idea, but you need to remove most of her clothing," Ratchet said.

"That will be no problem, someone left their cloths in here."

"SO that's where my gym cloths went," came Mikos voice.

Optimus bit his lip. "I'm going to have to use them to keep Nyssa warm," Optimus said.

"That's ok, my host parents bought me new gym cloths."

Optimus rolled his eyes, and did what Ratchet said to do. When he removed her shirt, he saw the Autobot symbol again, but only on her chest, and over it, it looked like what he had heard Jack say when he was talking about slaves, people would brand them, Jack had even showed pictures of people branding their slaves.

Optimus shook out the thought, and carfully put the gym shirt on Nyssa. Once Optimus was done, he sat back in the front, praying to primus that Nyssa would live.

Nyssa's POV

I felt myself wake up, but my eyes were to heavy to open. I rolled over, only to feel my burns tear. I opened my eyes, and let out a painful yelp. I just laid there wondering where I was, and how I got here. My hair was partly wet, and I was freezing! "Nyssa," I heard.

I looked around to see who had said my name, and saw a man, who had brown hair, a red jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots. "W-w-who are you?" I stammered.

The man smiled, and ruffled my hair. _"Creepy!" _I sang in my head.

"DO you remember me?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head, but stopped as it felt like ice stabbing in my neck. He pointed at the steering wheel. "O-O-Optimus?" I asked.

He nodded. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not shear, last thing I was driving with my father's best pall, when all of a sudden, we were thrown out! Saw the car transform, and everything just went black!"

_*Flashback*_

_ "You alright, Nyssa?" Uncle Joe, one of my previous parent's friends asked._

_ "Yeah, just has had a rough week, being adopted again is harsh!"_

_ "Well, I heard you went on a date!"_

_ I stared at him. "How…?" I asked_

_ "Your new parents told me."_

_ I just only smiled at him, when I felt a sharp pain on my head. "OW!" I yelled._

_ I glared at him. "What the heck?" I asked._

_ "I don't know that wasn't me!"_

_ I felt myself hit the warm __Nebraska__ ground. "What the heck?" I asked again._

_ "Well, well, well," I heard, "looks like that car was an easy target."_

_ I looked up to see Knockout. Before I knew it, everything went black, and there were nothing, except an evil laughing._

_Unknown time later…_

_ I opened my eyes. I tried to move my hand, but it wouldn't move. I looked to see that I was, partly naked, and chained to a table. "Welcome back, Nyssa," I heard._

_ I recognized the voice. Arachnid. I watched as her spidery legs surrounded me, and her above me. "What do you want with me?" I screamed._

_ "Just to see where the Autobots base is," she said._

_ I felt her scratch her finger across my face. I screamed from the poison burning my face. "Looks like you've gone a little soft since we last met, eh?" she asked._

_ "Arachnid! What do you think your doing?" someone asked._

_ I looked to see Megaton show up. He smiled evilly. "Tell us where the Autobot base is!" he yelled._

_ "Like I'll tell you, rust bucket!"_

_ Bad choice of words, next thing I knew, this Decepticon they called, __Phoenix__, was burning the Decepticon symbol on places where my birthmarks were! My arm wasn't so bad, but when she got the symbol on my chest, all I could do was cry out in pain! "Now will you tell us?" __Phoenix__ asked._

_ "Never!" I snapped._

_ "Very well," Megatron turned to this one Decepticon without a face, "Soundwave, take her to the artic, and burry her, then call Optimus and be shear that you do Nyssa's voice, this should distract him!"_

_ I stopped at Optimus's name. Pretty soon, I realized that I was buried under several feet of snow! My skin burned even more, for I was only wearing a tank top, and shorts! "Jack," I heard, "I won't be able to make it to school to day."_

_ "Don't listen!" I screamed, "listen to me!"_

_ I tried my best to stay awake, but my eyes slowly got heavy, and I couldn't do anything to get myself out._

_*End flashback*_

I opened my eyes, to see that the hologram of Optimus was holding me close. I quickly shoved him away, and curled up into a ball across from him. _"What was that?"_ I thought.

Optimus POV

Nyssa had fainted from the coldness. I was only holding her close to warm her up. But when she woke up, she just shoved me away, and curled up in the other corner across from me. "Nyssa," I began.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, "I was glad to be in that pile of snow till you came along, all I wanted to do was to die!"

"Nyssa, why do you want to die so badly?" It felt like my spark would explode from what she said, but I couldn't understand why!

"Because no one has cared about me before!" she snapped.

I felt my spark burst at that sentence. She had been abused as a child, shot at, left to die, even adopted too many times that she couldn't count. I could see her hiding her face in her knees, sobbing. What can I do to help? I'm a prime who lost my mate during the Great War, Elita-One.

I sighed and continued to watch out for a groundbridge. It was freezing, and I was slowly getting tired from the coldness. "Optimus?" I looked at Nyssa, her eyes red from the tears.

"There…there's something you don't know about me," she said hiding her face, "something that I have never told anyone!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's...it's…it's that I'm much older, than a human can imagine."

"What?"

"I've been adopted since about 1789, I've never cared about someone, I was about twenty when it all happened. I had been living a good life, had children of my own, but I still had the same Autobot symbol as today, I had no idea what it was, or what to do. But my life changed as a storm came, I remember houses on fire, I barely made it out, but my husband died, along with two of our kids.

"I don't know what happened, but I woke up one day at a door step, I remember loud noises, it sounded like cars, and horses. I remember that I stared up at the door, it was…big…that's all I can say about it, but for some reason, I was crying, the door opened, and an old woman opened it, she called for her husband to come over, he saw me, and they took me in, the couple took me in, and raised me for a year, till I woke up with an odd feeling, I was still the same age, but I was being raised in a different time period.

"I remember a young woman walking in, and saying that her parents were dead, and she had to take care of me, a couple months later, she got married, and her husband abused me, just only because I had the birthmarks."

She sighed, and shivered. I couldn't do anything, but wrap my arms around her to keep her warm, she still was cold. She rested her head on my chest. "It's like I've been time traveling since then," she whispered.

* * *

**AN: Time traveling? WOW! That must of been scary for a tewnty-I'm sorry-an 80 year old!**

**Next chapter: Nyssa wants to do something about her life, but how can she when she has an two hundred ton robot following her where ever she goes? But something goes wrong, and she falls into a pool of water, can Optimus save the human and bring her back to base safely?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about it being so long on this story, it'll probably happen alot because I'm really busy around this time of year.**

* * *

Chapter 5

She opened the door, and stomped out, not even caring about the cold, or the sting in the newly open cuts she had gotten from her burns opening. She heard Optimus transform. "Nyssa!" he snapped, "get back here!"

"Likely!"

"Where do you think your going?" Optimus asked.

"to see if anyone lives here, and is human!"

Optimus just stared at her, then quickly jogged to her. "Nyssa, right now, you have major wounds Nurse Darby and Ratchet can tend to, and the Decepticons are out looking for you, I don't think your going anywhere!"

"Maybe I will!" she snapped.

There was a loud crunch under her, and she fell into a pond of icy water. There was a scream, as she tried to swim. "Optimus!" she screamed, "help!"

Optimus quickly transformed, and watched as she slowly sank. He allowed his hologram to hop out. "Hold on!" he yelled, diving in.

He looked around for a little while, then saw Nyssa slowly sinking to the bottom. He quickly swam after her, and grabbed her arm. Wrapping his arms around her, he swam back to the top. He climbed back to shore, and did several checks on Nyssa. She wasn't breathing. Optimus didn't know what to do, but did what Nurse Darby had taught him and the others, CPR.

He gave her several breaths, till she started to coughing up water. She sat up, continuing to cough. Optimus cupped his hand, and hit her back. She coughed up more water, till she fainted. Optimus quickly picked her up, and carried her back to the truck. "Optimus to base, we need a groundbridge soon, where are you?"

_"We've had the system off line for a while, Optimus,"_ Ratchet said, _"how is Nyssa?"_

"I need to know more, she just fell in the frozen water, and I don't know what to do."

There was a gasp from Ratchet. _"The only thing you can do is strip her again, and if there's any dry clothes around put them on her."_

"The only cloths that are in here are the ones she wore when I found her."

_ "If there dry, put them on her, but don't put them on her if their partly wet."_

Optimus nodded, and again did what he was told. He then reached under the chair, and pulled out a blanket. Something Nurse Darby had said it be useful in case of an emergency like this. He wrapped the blanket around Nyssa, and turned on the heat. He allowed her to sit in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her to see if she'd warm up faster that way. _"Optimus,"_ ratchet called through the COM link, _"I'm sending a groundbridge to you now."_

Optimus watched as a groundbridge showed up. He turned on his engines, and drove through it. "Optimus!" Jack yelled, "how's Nyssa?"

Optimus hadn't even transformed when he went though the groundbridge. "She is safe, but I think I will keep an eye on her, till she warms up."

"well Nurse Darby is here, and wants to check on her.

Optimus opened his door, and June Darby walked in. She study Nyssa, and sighed. "She's barley breathing," she said.

Optimus' spark sank. He looked at Nyssa. "I did every thing to help her," he said.

June just nodded, for some reason she sensed that Optimus didn't want to leave Nyssa, so she left. Optimus held Nyssa close to him. He did more CPR, till she gasped. She looked at him. "Optimus?" she asked.

She suddenly realized that she had no cloths on, and tried to hide. "It's alright, Nyssa," Optimus said, "Miko is getting more cloths for you."

She just sat there looking at him with big eye that told him, "What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Ratchet," Optimus called, "where is Miko?"  
"Still gone getting cloths, why?"

"Nyssa is fully awake."

"Can we see her?" Jack asked.

"She is not in the mood to see anyone right now, I'd wait till Miko came back with more clothes."

Jack nodded. Nyssa wrapped the blanket tighter around her, shivering. "Are you still cold?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, and no, yes because it's freezing, no because your creeping me put, Prime!"

"Have I offended you?"

"You took off my dang clothes while I was asleep!"

"It was to save you, I needed to if you wanted to survive."

Nyssa still glared at him, till there was a knock. "Hey, Prime," Miko called, "I got clothes like you said!"

Optimus opened the door, and took the clothes. "Thank you, Miko," he said.

He shut the door, and tossed the clothes to Nyssa. "turn around," she said.

She would have to get used to talking trucks, but she didn't want a hologram man staring at her while she got dressed! Optimus's hologram turned around, and she quickly got dressed. Miko had grabbed, blue jeans, a red shirt, black sneakers, and a black jacket.

After putting them on, she told prime he could turn back around again.

Optimus POV

She was Beautiful! So beautiful I could of kissed her if I wanted to! But I didn't think Jack would be so happy about that. I just stared at her, as she pulled her wet hair in a ponytail. She looked back at me. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied quickly looking away.

"Prime," she said, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," I lied again.

"Common, Prime," she said, "I know a lie when I see one!"

She stopped when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, Jack was at the front. "I'm so glad your ok," he said, "what happened?"

"It's something I don't want to talk about right now," she said.

"Oh, well, anyway, want to meet my mom?"

"Shear," she trailed off, and hopped out.

"Mom," Jack explained, "this is Nyssa."

"The girl Jacks been talking about since his first date," Nurse Darby said.

"MOM!"

Nyssa giggled. "June Darby," Nurse Darby said, while she shook Nyssa's hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

June nodded, and looked at her arm, and gasped. Nyssa looked down, I had even gotten a look, Nyssa's arm had blue veins that glowed under her skin. She quickly hid her arm under the sleeve of her jacket. "It's nothing," she said.

"Ratchet," Nurse Darby said, "You might want to check this out."

Ratchet looked, and Nurse Darby showed him, by grabbing Nyssa's arm, and pulling the sleeve back. Ratchet stared at it for a long time, then scanned her, he gasped as looked at the screen. "What?" I asked.

"Why didn't I see this before?" he asked, "Nyssa is part Cybertroian!"

Everyone looked at her. Either they wanted to know if she knew she was part alien, or they wanted to know if the blue veins had showed up before. "Have you gotten those veins to show, before?" Ratchet soon asked.

She shook her head. "I've gotten tingly, but I've never had the veins show."

* * *

**Next chapter: the autobots are worried about Nyssa. Optimus drops her off at her house, but what's with the cherry red sports car in her driveway?**


End file.
